


The Name of the Game

by sevendeadlyfun



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-28
Updated: 2010-08-28
Packaged: 2017-10-11 07:26:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/109923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevendeadlyfun/pseuds/sevendeadlyfun





	The Name of the Game

  
  
  
  
  


**Entry tags:**

| 

  
[gift!fic](http://sevendeadlyfun.livejournal.com/tag/gift%21fic), [one-shot](http://sevendeadlyfun.livejournal.com/tag/one-shot), [pr0n](http://sevendeadlyfun.livejournal.com/tag/pr0n), [spike-centric](http://sevendeadlyfun.livejournal.com/tag/spike-centric)  
  
  
---|---  
  
  
Here's a little something for [SpankSpike](http://spankspike.livejournal.com/) to cheer up those sickie blues.

  
Title: The Name of the Game  
Pairing: Spike/Multiple Other Characters  
Rating: NC-17  
Warnings: semi-non-con, slash, bondage, and other dirty goodness.  
Disclaimer: Yadda, yadda, yadda, ME and Joss, yackety schmackety, not mine, blah blah blah, for fun only...

_   
**A little present**   
_

  
The first thing he noticed was that his eyes no longer worked. He couldn't see a thing in the pitch blackness that surrounded him. The second thing to come to his attention was that he was completely unable to move. After a small smidge of panic, only a small smidge because he _was _the Big Bad, he heard the voices. He listened intently, more horrified than any Big Bad would ever admit to being, as the words penetrated his consciousness.

"...thought we were going to take turns? This wasn't just for you, Angel. We all helped and you can't just be all non-sharing guy now."

"And why not? This was my idea!"

*Oh yeah, definitely the His Royal Foreheadness there. Pretty sure the first voice was Buffy, but what...oh no, more voices...*

"Hey, Dead Boy, the Buffster is so right on with this. This isn't just about you."

*Bloody hell, the Whelp's here too.*

"Oh dear Lord, would you please stop arguing."

*Hmm, the Watcher. Good, he'll make them see reason...*

"Angel knows how much work we've all put into this. In fact, I dare say he knows that none of this would be happening without our cooperation. Clearly, he's willing to let us all have a go."

*Or not...what in the name of Satan's balls are they talking about?*

Strangely, Spike was not afraid for his unlife. If they were going to stake him, they'd have just done it and he wouldn't be here to wonder about it. That in itself was the disturbing part, that he was blind, unable to move, and surrounded by people who were going to do...something to him. Blindfolded, he knew now, he felt it on his face. Chained face down to a St. Andrew's Cross, good enough, much less damaging the good old fashioned cross, but still. Vamp in distress knows when he's being played and he could feel it in his gut that these fucking gits were playing him big time. Ooh, more talking...

"Spike. I know you're awake. Bet you're wondering why you're here."

*No, Angelus. I'm just enjoying my relaxing spa vacation. OF COURSE I'm wondering, you bloody git!*

"Oh, the silent treatment. Way to make with the scary, Captain Peroxide!"

"Shut up, Xander. See, Spike my oldest and dearest friend, you've been a royal pain in the ass lately."

"Indeed"

"Second the motion."

"Lately?"

*Oi! Don't all fucking agree at once, blighters.*

"Now, we're your friends...okay, some of us are your friends. Think of this as...an intervention."

*Peaches usin' Oprah speak? Bugger. I've fallen into an alternate universe, no question.*

"Can we get to the good stuff soon? I still have to patrol plus Dawn wants outfit advice for the prom."

*For once, the Slayer isn't speaking utter rubbish. Just get down to it. 'M freezin' my knackers off here...Bleedin' Christ, I'm naked.*

"Uh, peoples? I think Spike just figured out his ass in the wind."

"Why do say that, Xander?"

"Keen powers of observation, G-Man. He flinched. Well, that and he's trying to bite his own wrist off..."

"Ah-ah, Spikey. None of that. We're doing this for your own good."

*Slayer, keep touching me there and you can do whatever the bloody hell you want to do to me...Oh yeah...*

*Good vampire. So, who goes first?"

"Well, if we go in order of seniority, I do."

"How do you figure?"

"Not only am I the oldest, but I am Spike's sire. Seniority, Buff."

"I thought Drusilla was Spike's sire?"

*Yeah, she's only been insane for 200 years. She couldn't figure out which vein to slit open without supervision...*

"Drusilla? Buffy, you did notice she was a complete lunatic, right? No, it was me. I made Spike, so I get first dibs."

"First dibs? On what?"

"Finally! Glad you joined the conversation, Spike."

*Fuck*

"Look, we all love you. We don't even have a problem sharing you. But, we're tired of all the games you've been playing lately. The moodiness, the pouting, and frankly, did you really think you could play us against each other? Christ, we have weekly meetings about you."

*Worth a shot, though. Wait, weekly meetings? 'Bout me? Wow...*

"It was a bit chaotic in the beginning. Who got you when, and the like. It was my idea, really, those meetings. Made things much easier and even Angel noticed how much calmer you were after we started working together."

*They made up a fucking schedule?*

"Giles is right, Spike. In a way, I think this is our fault, really. I mean between helping me with the Slayage, working at the Magic Box, trips to L.A., and everything else we've been dragging you through, it's only natural that you'd get...out of control. I think we smothered you a bit. Made you feel like you had to act out in order to shake us off you."

*Shake you off? Christ, Slayer, don't want to shake any of you. Well, 'cept in good ways...*

"Buffy's right, Spike. You and I live together and I can feel your tension at night. You practically vibrate off the bed."

*Only that once and there were extenuating circumstances. I mean, you try to stay on the bed with a...Oops, more talking*

"See, Spike? Giles, Buffy, Xander and I do love you. We know you love us, too. That's why we're all here."

"Well, that and the game."

"Game?"

"Yeah, Spike. Like we said, we noticed you trying to play us against each other. Just because you're..."

*Shagging all of you six ways from Sunday? Screwing four people blind? Fucking each and every one of you within in an inch of your bloody lives?*

"Angel, just say it. He's our lover. You, Buffy, Xander, and I are each individually Spike's lover. Dear Lord, how can you do it if you can't even say it?"

"What Spike and I have is private."

"Yeah, really private, Angel. You're sharing him with three other people. If that's not the living definition of unprivate, I don't know what is!"

"People! Can we get back on track here? Angel, you were telling Spike about the game. Xander, stop picking on Angel. He and Spike are new together. That calls for a certain amount of...privacy needage."

"Anyways, before I was so rudely interrupted, I was telling you about our new game. As Xander the ever observant pointed out, you've noticed you're blindfolded, chained, and naked. That's because of the game."

*Which is what, you big fucking poof? Talk me to sleep? Could do that in your big comfy bed and at least then, we'd both be naked. Naked and you'd be wrapped around me, all big and hard and nuzzling my neck and whispering your nasty dreams in my ear and...oh great! Fantasizing while tied up by my lovers for the purpose of some game. I'm cracked, that's what I am.*

"...so, after that, we'll take you down and we've...err..we've talked it over and it took a while but we came to the conclusion..."

"Spike, what Angel is so cleverly trying to tell you is that after the game, we'll take you down and then we'll just take you. All. of. us. It'll be like a big group hug, only dirtier."

*Holy.Shit. Definitely an alternate universe. They wouldn't...tried to get them to and they all flat out refused. 'Specially Angel. Well, Giles wasn't  too keen on seeing his little Slayer in action either...*

"We do hope Spike that this will put the whole matter to rest once and for all. Prove to you that we do love you and want you and need you, no matter what you might think."

"Amen to that, G-Man."

"Xander, do stop calling me that before I have to hurt you."

"But WHAT'S THE GAME?"

"Wow, Spike, growly much? Didn't you hear Angel explain it?"

"Obviously not, Slayer, or wouldn't have bloody well asked, would I?"

"It's really simple, Spike. Well, it was after we put our heads together..."

"Angel, if you love me than just TELL ME what this soddin' game is!"

"Spank Spike"


End file.
